


Cœur fondant

by malurette



Category: Ultimate X-Men
Genre: Crack, Flash Fic, Gen, M/M, WTF did I just write?, maple syrup, side tracked by the analogy, teens will be teens
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, les ragots qui courent... Mutants ou humains basiques, les teenagers restent des teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cœur fondant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Acier trempé et fleur de lys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380199) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Cœur fondant  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Ultimate X-Men  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ‘Colossus’ Peter Rasputin / ‘Northstar’ Jean-Paul Beaubier ; avec la participation de ‘Havok’ Alex Summers, ‘Sunspot’ Roberto DaCosta, ‘Cypher’ Douglas Ramsey et ‘Angel’ Warren Worthington III (aussi mention de ‘Iceman’ Bobby Drake)  
>  **Genre :** discussion d’ados/un peu crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** « cœur » pour 7_liens (B#5)  
>  **\+ Prompt :** « sirop d’érable » pour Little_Bakemono"> (printemps '07)  
>  **Avertissement :** imagerie peut-être écœurante ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

« Vous ne trouvez pas qu’il est bizarre ?  
\- Qui ça ?  
\- Bah, on est tous plus ou moins bizarre ici, non ?  
\- Brillante observation, Doug. Blague à part Bobby, qui ?  
\- Feuille d’Érable. »

Un ange passe sur la salle commune de l’ _Academy of Tomorrow_ (dans tous les sens du terme : Warren traverse justement la pièce, mais ça n’est qu’une coïncidence). Il y a bizarre et bizarre, et certaines différences sont à discuter très prudemment. Prudemment voulant parfois dire pas du tout. Ms Frost n’est pas aussi coincée que Xavier, bon, mais il y a des discussions qu’une école pour surdoués cosmopolite refuse d’aborder. Obligation de rester politiquement correct jusqu’au bout.

Douglas relève néanmoins : « S’il avait été là, il t’aurait pas laissé l’appeler comme ça, » pointant ce qui lui semble le plus évident et le moins dangereux.  
« Ouais, bon. Bizarre comment ?  
\- Bizarre comme, quand il est avec nous, il est hautain et sarcastique, au-dessus de tout, l’air de se foutre de ce que les gens pensent, mais prêt à mordre si on dit un truc de travers.  
\- Ouais. Et ?  
\- Et dès qu’il est question de son X-Man en fer-blanc, ça vire à la dégoulinade de… de je sais pas trop quoi.  
\- Beûuurk ! ‘rentre pas dans les détails scabreux ! »  
Roberto jeta un œil effaré à Alex : « Mais non ! À quoi tu crois que je pense ? Dégoulinade genre orgie de guimauve trempée au miel.  
\- Beurk quand même.  
\- On dirait quelqu’un d’autre, quoi. »

L’ange repasse. Cette fois, Warren vient s’intéresser à la conversation, s’étonnant qu’elle ait tourné court avec son approche :  
« Un problème ?  
\- Oh, non.  
\- Pas du tout, même. J’vois pas en quoi c’est bizarre. ‘Paraît que ça arrive à tout le monde.  
\- Changer de personnalité quand on est amoureux ?  
\- Heh, pourquoi pas ?  
\- Désolé de prendre ça au vol ; qui est amoureux ?  
\- Jean-Paul. »

Warren hoche la tête, attendant qu’il développe, se demandant vaguement si ça va tourner au déballage de ragot. Aux dernières nouvelles, le jeune Québécois était entiché de Peter et ça avait l’air sérieux ; pourvu que ça n’ait pas changé depuis : le mémérage, il en a déjà soupé à l’Institut Xavier, c’est vite lassant, surtout quand ça change trop vite. Et au moins là-bas seules les filles (et Bobby) s’y adonnaient.

« Moi je trouve pas ça bizarre, insiste Douglas. Si ça se trouve c’est ce qu’il est vraiment et qu’il cache d’habitude, le cœur fondant du gâteau sous la croûte croustillante ?  
\- Où tu vas pêcher des trucs pareils ?  
\- Ou au contraire, c’est juste une façade, comme un nappage à la crème.  
\- Doug, là c’est toi qui es bizarre !  
\- Mais c’est toi qui as commencé avec tes histoires de dégoulinade de sucre. »  
Alex soupira.  
« Euh… bon ben, j’vais vous laisser là, j’avais des trucs à faire, je passais juste rendre un livre à Sam, hein, » conclut Warren en s’esquivant.


End file.
